Reve Rouille
|evolution_span = March 19, 2009 - January 14, 2010|gaia_cash = 749}} Description A rusty little machine found abandoned on a beach. Inside dance the shadows of a long forgotten tragedy. Positions Click to View/Hide All * Reve Rouille * Reve Rouille (flying Reve) * Reve Rouille (Reve's hat) * Reve Rouille (Seau) * Reve Rouille (goggles) * Reve Rouille (belt) * Reve Rouille (headband) * Reve Rouille (shirt) * Reve Rouille (pants) * Reve Rouille (Mademoiselle) * Reve Rouille (goggles up) * Reve Rouille (welder) * Reve Rouille (welder off) * Reve Rouille (toy shark) * Reve Rouille (kite) * Reve Rouille (wind-up doll) * Reve Rouille (entr'acte) * Reve Rouille (closed curtain) * Reve Rouille (curtain cape) * Reve Rouille (found hairpin) * Reve Rouille (mask) * Reve Rouille (heart?) * Reve Rouille (rejected) * Reve Rouille (shallows) * Reve Rouille (an offer) * Reve Rouille (surfacing shark) * Reve Rouille (iris corset) * Reve Rouille (Gift) * Reve Rouille (shark swipe) * Reve Rouille (stolen heart) * Reve Rouille (hole-hearted) * Reve Rouille (vacant eyes) * Reve Rouille (cavalier's miniature) * Reve Rouille (cavalier's hat) * Reve Rouille (shadow show poster) * Reve Rouille (Mademoiselle's eyes) * Reve Rouille (mechanical shark tail) * Reve Rouille (Mademoiselle's hair) * Reve Rouille (iris boutonniere) * Reve Rouille (I'll fix your heart!) * Reve Rouille (mechanical heart) * Reve Rouille (box) * Reve Rouille (heart box) * Reve Rouille (surgical tourniquet) * Reve Rouille (syringe) * Reve Rouille (IV) * Reve Rouille (cane) * Reve Rouille (patient's gown) * Reve Rouille (rib cage) * Reve Rouille (heart cage) * Reve Rouille (operating light) * Reve Rouille (kite fins) * Reve Rouille (air tanks) * Reve Rouille (breathing mask) * Reve Rouille (diving in) * Reve Rouille (I will get it back) * Reve Rouille (chestplate) * Reve Rouille (armor belt) * Reve Rouille (arm guards) * Reve Rouille (shin guards) * Reve Rouille (helmet) * Reve Rouille (shoulder armor) * Reve Rouille (blade) * Reve Rouille (blind rage) * Reve Rouille (Shattered Shark Saw) * Reve Rouille (closed knife) * Reve Rouille (blade back right) * Reve Rouille (blade back left) * Reve Rouille (knife) * Reve Rouille (the cavalier) * Reve Rouille (surprise attack) * Reve Rouille (broken heart) * Reve Rouille (clock) * Reve Rouille (cavalier's face) * Reve Rouille (cavalier's mantle) * Reve Rouille (cavalier's coat) * Reve Rouille (cavalier's bow tie) * Reve Rouille (cavalier's revolver) * Reve Rouille (cavalier's chaps) * Reve Rouille (cavalier's boots) * Reve Rouille (cavalier's spurs) * Reve Rouille (glass eyes) * Reve Rouille (automaton's hair) * Reve Rouille (automaton's hairpin) * Reve Rouille (automaton's shamisen) * Reve Rouille (wind-up key) * Reve Rouille (automaton's bolero) * Reve Rouille (automaton's corset) * Reve Rouille (automaton's bustle) * Reve Rouille (automaton's cage bustle) * Reve Rouille (automaton's skirt) * Reve Rouille (automaton's boots) * Reve Rouille (tea service) * Reve Rouille (shadow puppet) Related Items Alchemy * Formula 9: Reve Rouille Recolors * Reve Marin * Reve Vert Theme * Aquarium Background (Reve Rouille) * Reve Rouille Mood Bubble External Links *1st Gen Marketplace Listing *2nd Gen Marketplace Listing *3rd Gen Marketplace Listing *4th Gen Marketplace Listing *5th Gen Marketplace Listing *6th Gen Marketplace Listing *7th Gen Marketplace Listing *8th Gen Marketplace Listing *9th Gen Marketplace Listing *10th Gen Marketplace Listing *11th Gen Marketplace Listing *Alchemized Marketplace Listing Category:Evolving Item Category:Cash Shop Retired Category:Unisex Category:Human Category:Items Category:2009 Category:Hat Category:Eyewear Category:Belt Category:Headband Category:Short Sleeve Shirt Category:Shorts Category:Companion Category:Toy Category:Doll Category:Background Category:Cloak Category:Hair Clip Category:Mask Category:Mood Bubble Category:Dress Category:Eyes Category:Tail Category:Pin Category:Arm Band Category:Medical Category:Staff Category:Wings Category:Gloves Category:Anklet Category:Helmet Category:Pauldrons Category:Blade Category:Weapon Category:Sleeveless Shirt Category:Face Category:Coat Category:Collar Category:Gun Category:Pants Category:Boots Category:Wig Category:Musical Instrument Category:Skirt Category:Food and Drink Category:Skin